


hail mary

by orphan_account



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Jaegercon Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>his rosary feels heavy on his wrist as he monitors striker and gipsy's progress towards the breach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hail mary

**Author's Note:**

> written for the "religion" square on my jaegercon bingo card.

His rosary feels heavy on his wrist as he monitors Striker and Gipsy's progress towards the Breach. The cross bites into the flesh of his hand as he grips it tight. There's too much to do, too much to watch to really get in a prayer. But every time there's a second of breathing space, he mutters under his breath. Maybe it's not exactly the right prayer for the moment, but considering what kind of a play this mission is, it feels appropriate.  
  
"Hail Mary, full of grace, the Lord is with thee;" The holographic screen blips in front of him. " _Sir_!"  
  
Herc rushes over to Tendo's desk, takes one look at the display, and reaches for the mic. "Gipsy, you have movement on your right. 3 o'clock, 3 o'clock!"  
  
They keep walking. Tendo keeps watching, and he barely hears the conversation around him. " Blessed art thou amongst women, and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus." Gipsy and Striker take a leap down. Tendo can hear Chuck over the comms, announcing how far they are from the Breach. But that's not what grabs his attention. "Bogeys are stopping!"  
  
All of Tendo's attention is on his screen, ready to give direction should something change. He hears Herc telling Striker to take the leap. And then in come the scientists. He watches them, looks away from his screen for a moment, and thinks,  _Thank God they got here when they did_. He glances back at his display and--  _shit_.  
  
"Sir! I have a third signature emerging from the Breach!" Herc repeats it and Tendo can't help but wonder if that's really necessary. But then he remembers that Chuck is out there. He shares a look with the man as they realize just how big the third kaiju is. "Category five." He grips his rosary even tighter. " Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us sinners--"   
  
And, of course, that's when everything goes to hell. All Tendo can do is watch as the Jaegers duke it out with kaiju. He keeps his eyes on the pilots vital signs, and has to resist the urge to laugh a wholly inappropriate laugh when he realizes the arm Gipsy loses is on Raleigh's side. Poor kid can't catch a break. (The stress might be getting to Tendo.) The second he hears that the release mechanism on Striker is jammed, his heart sinks into his stomach. He wants to look over at Hansen, but can't. Not when there's still this much to monitor.  
  
"Pray for us sinners-- oh, no. Both kaijus are converging on Striker! Fast!"  
  
He can't look away from the hologram in front of him as he listens to the pilots talk. "What can we do, sir?" Chuck asks.  
  
"We can clear a path," the Marshal replies. Tendo closes his eyes. "For the lady."  
  
He finishes the prayer in his head.  _Pray for us sinners, now and--_  He looks up at Herc. "They're gonna detonate the payload."   
  
"Well, my father always said if you have the shot, you take it. So let's do this." He has to look away as Herc realizes just what his son is about to do. "It's been a pleasure, sir."  
  
Tendo stands. His palm feels almost numb now from how tightly he's gripping the cross on his rosary. He watches as Striker's payload is armed, hears Mako's farewell.  _Pray for us sinners, now and at the hour of our death._  
  
Striker detonates.  
  
 _Amen._


End file.
